One example for the use of a seal in a radio is in a keypad assembly to environmentally protect the radio. In the prior art, keypad sheet include ridges on the surface of the sheet or a tiny seal rib on the edge for producing a seal when the keypad itself is compressed between the keypad cover and the radio housing. However, the height of the seal rib or the ridges limit the range of the compression that can be achieved. In addition, assembly dependence still occurred. Since the ridge or rim was only elevated in one direction, the amount of compression was critical to produce an optimum compression seal between the mating parts which have tolerances associated with them.
Therefore there is a need for an optimum compression seal that can be used on a keypad that allows for a lower compression load requirement and less assembly dependence.